


Love, Friendship, and Other Complications

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots inspired by prompts from the comment-fic community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce/Pepper & Tony

**Author's Note:**

> _“Speaking of Tony: does he know that we were on a lunch date together?”_
> 
> _“Yes. He was surprisingly okay about it too. I think he understands the attraction.”_

As Bruce steps out of the frigid New York winter into the revitalising warmth of the Stark Tower lobby his glasses quickly steam up. He whips them off and hurriedly tries to clear them as he steps out of the way of the employees behind him.

 

“Bruce? Is there a problem?” Pepper asks, turning to stare at him.

 

The physicist holds up his glasses and offers her a weak smile. “Just admiring science in action.”

 

Pepper grins and stalks back to his side, the sea of employees parting for her. She hands him a clean Kleenex and Bruce gratefully wipes the condensation from his glass. He returns the spectacles to his face, and together the two of them head for Tony’s private elevator. Pepper presents her iris to the scanner and the doors open. They step inside, the door closes, Pepper types in her code and has her thumbprint scanned before she is allowed to press the button for the penthouse. She sighs as the elevator begins to rise. “It’s depressing that so much security is needed for an office building; but I suppose that is the price I pay for working with the infamous Tony Stark/Iron Man.”

 

Fighting a smile, Bruce replies, “Something tells me Tony has more enemies than Iron Man.”

 

Pepper shakes her head, also fighting a smile. “That man. I swear – he is the most infuriating person I’ve ever met.”

 

“I can imagine,” Bruce says sympathetically as he takes Pepper’s hand and interlocks their fingers. “Speaking of Tony: does he know that we were on a lunch date together?”

 

“Yes. He was surprisingly okay about it too. I think he understands the attraction,” Pepper adds teasingly.

 

Bruce blushes, ducks his head, and says depreciatingly, “Or he knows that I’m not a threat.”   

 

Rolling her eyes, Pepper grabs Bruce by the front of his coat and drags him into a kiss. After a moment Bruce’s astonishment recedes and he kisses her back. It is at that point that Pepper pulls back breathlessly and says, “You think somebody who kisses like that isn’t a threat?”

 

Bruce hesitates for a second before saying, “Point taken.”

 

Unluckily for the two of them, it is at that moment that the elevator doors slide open. Tony pauses as he walks past, his eyes flickering over the couple. “Good lunch?”

 

“Yes,” Bruce blurts, uncomfortably aware of how close he is standing to his best friend’s ex, even if they are swaddled in layer after layer of winter coats.

 

“Good,” Tony replies, for once appearing unsure of how he wishes to handle the situation. After an incredibly awkward pause he apparently comes to a decision. “Expect your lab to be booby trapped next time you go in.”

 

As Tony walks away Bruce and Pepper share a look. They carefully step away from each other and exit the elevator. It’s one thing to date your friend’s ex, it’s another to rub it in their face.   

 

“That went well,” Bruce says sarcastically.

 

“You’re right,” Pepper replies sincerely. “Tony could have said and done a lot worse.”

 

Bruce thinks about that before admitting Pepper is right. “Think I should reward his good behaviour by sending him a bag of blueberries?”

 

“A batch of blueberry muffins would be better.”

 

Bruce suppresses a laugh. “I better get on that before he thinks up anything truly horrible to do to my lab.”

 

“Good plan.” Pepper leans in and presses a kiss to Bruce’s cheek. “I have work to do. See you at eight for dinner?”

 

“If I’m still standing.”

 

Pepper rolls her eyes and goes after Tony. Bruce watches her walk away before turning to one of the many disguised screens in the penthouse. 

 

“JARVIS, whose muffins would you recommend?”

 

“As you are not Mr Stark I will assume that is not an innuendo.”

 

Bruce blushes as a list of bakeries appears on the screen. “Thank you JARVIS.”

 

“You’re welcome Sir.”


	2. Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never drink and flirt with Norse gods.

“This is not my fault,” Tony mumbles against the alabaster collarbone as his hands fumble with the buttons of the other man’s shirt. “I’m too drunk to be responsible for my actions. This is not my fault. You clearly took advantage of me. Because you’re evil. And sober. And _damn_ you look good in a suit.”

Loki chuckles and shifts Stark’s weight so that he is supporting him with one arm alone. This leaves one hand free to caress the flesh the mortal has already bared to him. Stark’s spine curves under his touch and a wicked grin splits Loki’s face when the mortal presses against him with a mewl of need. “I must say Stark: you are far more agreeable when intoxicated.”

“Same to you,” Tony mutters as his hands move to Loki’s trousers. 

Loki’s chortle is light and not the least bit menacing. He gracefully steps out of the remains of his clothing and presses Stark against the wall with a kiss that has the man reaching for his own belt. Loki savours the taste of red wine and Champagne and vodka and tequila and _coconut_ on the mad mortal’s lips before innocently asking, “If you are too inebriated to be held responsible for our tryst tonight then surely you are too inebriated to perform?” 

“Baby, Tony Stark always performs, and I’m Tony fucking E. Stark.”

The trickster god smiles indulgently. “Forgive me my scepticism, Tony fucking E. Stark – many a lover has boldly claimed that they can satisfy me and yet often have I been left disappointed.”

“Don’t worry Cupid; tonight you won’t be.” 

Stark lifts his hips and Loki feels the strength of his desire pressing against his thigh. “Oh my,” he breathes, applying pressure and friction until Stark gasps and grasps his shoulder and hip tight enough to bruise a mortal, “it seems I was wrong. The height of your tower _isn’t_ compensating for something.”

“Get in my bed,” Stark snarls, his eyes glowing pools of lust in the dim lighting of the room.

“If you insist,” Loki demurs. He throws Stark over his shoulder and struts proudly towards the bedchamber, gleefully ignoring the howled curses directed towards him and his parentage. He knows it won’t be long before Stark is cursing him for a number of very different reasons.


	3. Loki & Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of two friends ends on the Bifrost.

In their youth Loki and Thor had crossed the realms in search of adventure. They had battled monsters and men, performed feats that made mortals worship them as gods, and fallen into mischief that was just as often Thor’s fault as Loki’s. They had laughed in the cities of Alfheim, stumbled through the sulphur fields of Muspelheim, and breathlessly discovered the secret tunnels of [Nidavellir](http://marvel.wikia.com/Nidavellir). They had been friends as well as brothers; bonded by their trials and tribulations as much as by blood. Loki had loved his brother with all his heart and would have done anything for him.

As they grew Loki’s love for his brother diminished. The arrogance that was considered adorable in Thor as a child did not suit him as a man. When they were children Loki was content to allow his more confident older brother command him – as an adult he resented the implication. He was Thor’s equal and it hurt that his brother did not see him that way. Loki was not weak: he could handle the sneers and the snide comments of the rest of Asgard so long as his family supported him. The fact that they didn’t made him jealous, made him more inclined to play tricks that would highlight the flaws in his brother’s character. Ruining Thor’s coronation might be considered the greatest example of this, except for the fact that that particular jest was for Odin’s benefit instead of Thor’s. When concocting his other tricks Loki had always hoped that one of them would reach Thor, would show him that his behaviour was unacceptable. This never happened, and in time Loki had become more interested in showing the whole of Asgard that their great and mighty prince was not as wonderful as they believed, and the Jotunheim fiasco was his magnum opus.      

That is perhaps why it truly irked him when after a few measly days on Earth Thor returned to Asgard a changed man. That Woman had merely batted her eyelashes and Thor had cast off his cloak of arrogance and superiority. Suddenly he no longer wished for slaughter, to run from one battle to the next, to kill the entire Jotun race as recompense for the scars left after a centuries-old war. He was humble, aware of his strength and the fact that might did not always equal right. Even little things like how he held himself, how he looked at Loki, how a special light appeared in his eyes at the mention of his woman – after all their years of travelling together as friends and brothers Loki had never been able to create these changes in Thor. All That Woman had needed was a few days on her primitive planet.

If Loki had not felt worthless before, he did then. How foolish of him to think himself important enough to change the true prince of Asgard. Jotun monsters were less even than human primitives and that was clearer to him now than ever. If he wished to prove himself he needed to destroy Jotunheim, to become the only Jotun left alive. That way he could define himself, and prove he was a worthy king by preventing a war in one fell swoop. But first he had a score to settle, one final message to hit home. Thor needed to learn respect and Loki was going to teach it to him in the only way left to him – through force and might and the cruel hand of fate that pits brother against brother in a fight for everything they hold dear.

 


	4. Coulson/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How come you never mentioned you needed glasses?”_

“Phil, take your sunglasses off – you remind me of Tony with a hangover when you wear them inside, and that is not a comparison I appreciate.”  
  
“I’m sorry Miss Potts. Pepper,” Coulson amends when she pins him with a disapproving look. “I’m afraid I can’t comply with your request.”  
  
“It wasn’t a request. And why not?”  
  
“There was a situation at work that meant my contacts and the box containing them were sacrificed for the greater good. My optician says I won’t be able to get a replacement until Monday at the earliest.”  
  
“You wear contacts?” Pepper asks, surprised.   
  
“Yes. These are my prescription sunglasses, which have fortunately yet to meet the same fate as my regular spectacles at the foot of Agent Barton.”  
  
“How come you never mentioned you needed glasses?”   
  
“I didn’t think it was a particularly interesting conversation topic. I’m sorry if it’s something I should have revealed sooner.”  
  
“There’s no need to be sorry,” Pepper says as she winds her arms around Phil’s neck. “It’s my fault for assuming that your entire body would be as efficient as your paperwork.”   
  
“I assure you that my eyes were given a severe reprimand when I learned they had let me down like this,” Phil replies, fighting a smile.  
  
Pepper doesn’t try to fight. She moves in for a kiss, murmuring her delight when Phil’s hands trail up her thighs to settle on the small of her back. The kiss is short, and when it ends Pepper whispers in Phil’s ear, “I suppose I can let you off the hook for wearing sunglasses indoors, on the condition that you lead me to the bedroom right now for a little ‘interrogation’.”  
  
Phil Coulson doesn’t twitch. His cheeks, however, do turn a rather fetching pink. “I think that can be arranged Miss Potts.”  
  
“Then lead the way Agent,” Pepper says with a seductive grin that makes Phil stumble slightly as he reaches for his handcuffs.


	5. Thor/Jane & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It was a nice gesture Thor, but on Earth we don’t give babies to people as thanks – we give gift baskets.”_

When Thor had said that he could have his firstborn, Steve had assumed he meant that the child would have his name. Apparently he was wrong, seeing as he is currently holding a sleeping newborn whilst an extremely angry Jane Foster glares daggers at Thor.  
  
“You promised to give him our firstborn?” she hisses, shooting Steve a poisonous glare.  
  
“I did,” Thor replies with a puzzled frown. “You act as if you did not know of my intentions. I informed you after the Captain rescued us from our captors that I planned to show him our gratitude in the traditional way of Asgard.”  
  
“I thought you were naming the baby after him, not giving him away!”  
  
Steve feels marginally less guilty knowing he is not the only one who misinterpreted Thor’s words.  
  
Still looking confused, the god of Thunder asks carefully, “Is this not a custom practised on Midgard?”  
  
“No,” Jane states firmly, and Steve marvels at how she seems to tower over Thor even though she barely comes up to his shoulder.  
  
Now looking incredibly sheepish, Thor mumbles, “I apologise if I have offended or caused you grief Jane; it was not my intention to do so. I simply considered this the most appropriate way to express our gratitude to the Captain, especially since he and his Soldier of Winter are incapable of siring their own heir together.”  
  
Some of the fire leaves Jane’s eyes at that. “It was a nice gesture Thor, but on Earth we don’t give babies to people as thanks – we give gift baskets.”  
  
“What are gift baskets?”  
  
The corner of Jane’s mouth twitches as she fights a smile. Sensing this is his moment, Steve steps forward and holds the child out to Jane. “As much as Bucky and I appreciate the offer, this is your child and we would hate to separate a mother from her child.”  
  
Jane takes the miraculously still slumbering babe and gives Steve a look that is far more frightening than anything he has ever seen on the battlefield. Steve attempts to look as apologetic as possible and quickly backs away to prove he is not a threat. Jane continues to watch him suspiciously for a moment; eventually, though, she sees the funny side of the whole thing. She shakes her head with a smile that is full of fondness mixed with long-suffering, and for a moment Steve’s heart stops as he is brutally reminded of Peggy.  
  
“I still think we’ll name him after you,” Jane muses as she smiles down at her child. “Steven James Foster-Thorson.”

  
“And we shall send gift baskets!” Thor booms as he beams at the two of them.  
  
Steve forces a smile. “That sounds great,” he says whilst mentally making a note to tell the other Avengers to refuse all displays of gratitude when saving the life of an Asgardian and his pregnant wife.


	6. Natasha & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the question 'what does Tony Stark wear underneath his armour' is : nothing at all.

“Guys, the suit is dead. Would someone mind coming over here and helping me out? Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles on top?”

Natasha rolls her eyes as she kicks the firearm out of the hand of the unconscious Ten Rings agent. “Barton warned you about the EMP gun. You should be more careful Stark.”

“Thanks for the advice _mom_ ,” Stark replies with a tone that is laden with sarcasm. “Now are you going to help me out of here or not?”

Natasha turns to stare at the motionless Iron Man suit. “I don’t know, I really feel like getting a coffee with Clint. I’m sure the cleanup crew will be here in ten – twenty minutes tops. You can wait that long right Stark?” 

“Natasha,” Stark whines. “Don’t be like that. I said please didn’t I? Don’t leave me here! If you do I’ll tell Pepper on you!”

A smile tugs at Natasha’s lips as she makes her way over to the billionaire’s side. “Unlike you I’m not afraid of Miss Potts.”

“I’m not afraid – I am appropriately cautious of her ability to deny me sex and sell my company to Hammer at a ridiculously low price.”

Natasha’s shoulders twitch as she suppresses her laughter. Kneeling by Stark’s shoulder she asks, “How do I do this?”

“Start by taking off my helmet so I don’t have to shout, and then go to my thigh just below the hip. There’s a dial that needs turning clockwise and a switch that releases it.”

Natasha follows Stark’s instructions carefully until the suit releases a soft hiss and begins to collapse. She sits back on her haunches and raises an eyebrow at Stark as he works his way into a sitting position. “What happened to your onesie?” 

“It’s not a onesie – it’s a specially designed protective bodysuit,” Stark gripes as he carefully works his legs free. “And it’s still in the workshop. The bad guys didn’t exactly give me a courtesy call to say they were coming before they breached the perimeter and interrupted my shower.”

The decent thing to do would be to look away. Natasha’s not exactly a decent person though, and it’s not like Stark has a modicum of modesty. He doesn’t try to hide himself as he rises to his feet; he faces her proudly in his birthday suit as he surveys the damage the Ten Rings have done to his property. However, she makes a point not to stare for too long at any part of the man as she too stands up. Being caught ogling would open the floodgates to jokes which, good-natured or not, she has no desire to be embroiled in.

(Plus she already knows what he looks like down there after studying the media footage of his arrest for driving without pants. It was in his SHIELD file and she’d felt obliged to watch it several times for the sake of being thorough for her undercover work at Stark Industries).

Eventually Stark finishes muttering obscenities and threats of retaliation against the Ten Rings and instead focuses on Natasha. “I’m surprised you haven’t ordered me to find a towel yet. What will your boyfriend think if he sees us?”

“Barton isn’t my boyfriend,” Natasha replies, her expression betraying nothing but boredom.

“You sure?”

“I think I have a better idea of who I’m sleeping with than you do Stark,” Natasha says with just a touch of venom.

Stark holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I was just asking, sorry if I touched a nerve. Thought I might make the effort of feigning embarrassment if you two were a couple.” 

Natasha is oddly touched by the gesture. She supposes she shouldn’t be too surprised – she and Stark have been teammates for over a year now and have managed to bypass the friction caused by the revelation of her undercover work. Still, Stark doesn’t often consider other people’s feelings before acting; he must really be starting to like her and Clint. That or he’s after something.

Deciding this is the most likely cause of Stark’s retrospective offer Natasha brushes aside the sentiment caused by his words and says, “I’ll find you a towel.”

Stark’s mouth curves as she passes him. “Donuts say sorry better than a towel you know.”

“Don’t push your luck Stark or I’ll tell your girlfriend you flashed me.”

“Now that’s just being mean,” Stark says with a deliberate pout.

Natasha smiles and keeps on walking.


	7. Loki/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon is for life, not just for Christmas

“Are you _insane_? No, wait, don’t answer that – I already know the answer – just please tell me why you thought it was a good idea to bring a _dragon_ here.”  
  
Loki pouts. “You do not like my gift?”  
  
Darcy deflates somewhat at the guilt his dejection incurs in her. “It’s not that – dragons are cool and everything but, Loki, I live in a dorm. I live in this shitty little space that’s barely big enough for the two of us, let alone a dragon. And when I’m not here I’m in an even shittier RV, or a lab, or college, or some other place where pets are discouraged if not outright banned.”  
  
“She would not live inside. Are there no green spaces for her to inhabit around your residence and workplace?”  
  
“No. There is absolutely no place I could put a dragon that would not cause SHIELD to descend on us with another lecture about responsibility and public safety.”  
  
“We could set Amber on any agent foolish enough to attempt to reprimand us.”  
  
“Amber?” Darcy queries. She glances down at the baby dragon curled up in Loki’s lap. Eyes of bright, golden amber stare mournfully up at her as if the dragon senses it is not wanted. Darcy groans and buries her face in her hands. “You named it didn’t you? Crap; you’ve already named it and now we have a pet dragon that we can’t keep because it’s a _dragon_ and normal people don’t keep dragons.”  
  
“Normal is overrated.”   
  
Darcy doesn’t reply. She’s too busy trying to fix this to reply.   
  
“If you truly do not want her then I will return Amber to where I found her,” Loki says at last, sounding both sullen and reluctant.   
  
Darcy sighs. “It’s not that I don’t want her Loki – I just don’t know where I’d keep her.”   
  
Loki considers this for a moment. “I think perhaps there is a solution to our predicament. I know of someone who may be willing to house the little one. We can visit her when we please and in the meantime she will be cared for by one with time for such things.”  
  
Darcy grins. “That would work. That would be _perfect_ ; if they agree, of course.”  
  
Smirking, Loki replies, “I believe I can convince them to open their home and their heart.”  
  
Still grinning, Darcy takes a seat beside Loki and tentatively strokes Amber’s scaly head. The dragon happily accepts the petting and closes its eyes. Loki beams down at the two of them and Darcy can’t help but wonder who Loki has in mind as a dragon-sitter. She’s just the tinniest bit terrified of asking, because she has a sneaking suspicion that their name might rhyme with park, and the idea of such a person armed with a dragon is...quite amusing, actually.   
  
Attempting not to giggle, Darcy curls into Loki’s side. “Thanks for the gift, by the way. It was very thoughtful of you.”  
  
Loki’s reply is a kiss to her forehead. “Just wait until you see what I have planned for our anniversary.”


	8. Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I am the master of denial and even I know this has gone far beyond the realms of hate-sex.”_

“This is ridiculous,” Tony says as he inspects the new and rather impressive dent in his armour. “Seriously, I am the master of denial and even I know this has gone far beyond the realms of hate-sex.”  
  
“Indeed?” Loki asks absentmindedly as he picks up the charred remains of his favourite coat.  
  
“Yeah,” Tony replies. “I mean, that’s totally what it was at first. Two incredibly attractive guys from different sides of the track getting down and dirty as a non-lethal way to relieve the tension. But now? Hurting my people just to get me worked up? Starting fires to get my attention? Kidnapping me and taking me to romantic locations? It’s getting dangerously close to straying into rom-com territory Sweetheart.”   
  
“And you?” Loki returns with a glare. “Insulting me on national television to provoke a fight? Spending hours constructing some new device I will be tempted to steal? Ending all trysts with the mindless whores that flock to you in droves? Are you sure you are not the one who is becoming a little too emotionally involved?”  
  
“Have you been spying on me? Because it sure sounds like you’ve been spying on me,” Tony quickly deflects.  
  
Loki simply smiles. “I think perhaps you are right – we have crossed that line that separates hatred from love. The question is: what do you intend to do about it?”  
  
Tony is quiet as he thinks about this for a moment. “I guess it would be too much to hope that you’ll give up villainy for me?”  
  
“Quite,” is the succinct reply. “I still have hopes that I can cure you of your foolish notions of freedom and justice – it would be rather redundant of me to surrender now.”  
  
“I thought as much.” Tony drums his fingers against the chest piece of his armour as he thinks. “How about this: we meet once a week to talk and snark and have sex that doesn’t result in me having to repair the suit?”  
  
“Are you asking me out on a date Mr Stark?” Loki teases.   
  
“Maybe I am; do you have a problem with that?” Tony challenges.   
  
“Not at all,” Loki replies as he drags the inventor in for a kiss. “It will be a pleasant change to take you on a bed rather than the nearest sturdy surface.”  
  
“Exactly,” Tony mumbles as he responds with his own kiss. “But for now I guess we’ll just have to make do with the crater we made in the floor of the Coliseum.”   
  
Loki hums something incoherent as he drags them down to the ground for round two.


	9. Darcy, Clint, Tony, Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain of the Year

“The nominations for villain of the year are, in no particular order: Justin Hammer, Loki, The Mandarin, and Justin Bieber.”

Darcy grins as Tony Stark whoops and high fives Barton. She quickly flicks through all the pieces of paper which have been shoved into her hands and tallies up the votes.

“And the winner is...Loki!”

“Why thank you my dear.”

Darcy squeaks and spins on her heel to find the god of mischief looming above her. Loki grins down at her and with one hand pries the award from her grasp. He then turns towards their gaping audience, some of whom have gone for their weapons on instinct alone.

“I would like to dedicate my performance to Thor; without him I never would have developed the hatred needed to try and conquer this pathetic realm. I would also like to thank Odin for casting me out and stunting my capacity for remorse. Finally, this victory would not be possible without the Avengers –who have constantly pushed me to take my villainy to new, glorious heights.” Loki pauses, looking thoughtful. “I believe I have forgotten someone. Oh yes!” His grin widens as he continues, “Most importantly, I thank myself, for without me none of my work would have been possible. I also hereby pledge that next year I shall be a thousand times more deserving of the title ‘Villain of the Year’.”

With that Loki disappears in a flash of blinding gold light. For a moment there is silence. Then:

“That bastard just stole my eighth grade science fair trophy!” 

 


	10. Loki/Darcy et al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical misadventure turns her into the goddess of mischief

Once upon a time Darcy had thought Amora was an evil psychotic bitch who was trying to steal her boyfriend. She now knows that the Enchantress is more star-struck stalker than supervillian, and that it is her boyfriend’s brother who she really has the hots for. This has moved the obsessed Asgardian down a few places to #9 on Darcy’s list of mortal enemies (right behind the dick who stole her underwear from the locker room in high school and whomever cancelled _Firefly_ ). Darcy knows that, logically, Amora should place higher on her list, but logic fails to take into account the sheer _awesome_ of a spell gone wrong. Instead of sealing, or stealing, or whatever it was that Amora had tried to do, the Enchantress had somehow transferred Loki’s powers to Darcy. In the confusion which had followed this magical mishap Amora had escaped (well aware that she wouldn’t be able to kill Jane when the scientist was surrounded by Avengers) and everyone had been left somewhat at a loss as to what to do about Darcy. Loki had stomped off to do research and to sulk – he saw being made mortal as a massive insult, which was kind of insulting to Darcy when she stopped to think about it. Tony had dragged her to his lab so that he could experiment on her. At first it had been a lot of boring scans and being held down so that Bruce could draw blood (Darcy _hates_ needles), but once that was over Tony had commanded her to do magic. The new goddess of mischief had been happy to oblige, and very soon the lab had been overrun with kittens, puppies, and bunnies. There hadn’t been a beaker left in the place until Agent Hill stormed in to shout at them – then there were broken beakers everywhere and not a fluffy critter in sight.

Emboldened by her newfound powers and status, Darcy had set forth into the world to cause mischief. She’d left a copy of herself apparently asleep in the debriefing room and snuck away whilst invisible. She’d turned Clint’s hair electric blue, given Agent Hill a cheesy supervillain moustache, glued all the SHIELD furniture to the ceiling, stuck a warning label on Captain America’s ass, cursed Natasha so that she thought she was in a Disney movie, sent Fury blind, and convinced Thor that there was a fairy on the Helicarrier that he needed to capture. Darcy is all about equality and would have pranked the remaining Avengers, and Jane, but apparently Bruce had invented a device that set off an alarm if an invisible person entered his lab. It seemed rude to throw magic in the faces of the three scientists when they were staring at her (glaring at her in Jane’s case; Darcy sensed a lecture brewing) so she’d simply taken a seat on a workbench and waited for the day’s chaos to catch up with her.

***

When Team Science develops a cure and Loki is called back for it to be administered, the trickster is a lot more upbeat than the last time Darcy saw him. She guesses from his appreciative gaze that he has seen her work and is impressed. Her suspicions are confirmed when he drags her close and whispers against her ear, “You have been busy whilst I have been away. You are almost as good at being the god of chaos as I am.”

“I try.”                                                   

Loki laughs, his smile full of mirth and a fondness he reserves for Darcy alone. He kisses her and Darcy immediately goes weak at the knees – god or not, Loki is a divine kisser. She could, and would, kiss him all day long if she didn’t need to come up for air, or eat, or devote at least an hour a day to stalking her favourite fanfic writers. Loki’s kisses are just _that good_. So good, in fact, that she almost misses Tony say, “Excellent! Hold that pose while we dose you with a little hopefully-non-lethal radiation.”             

_”Hopefully!?!”_

 


	11. Tony & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Tony Stark sees dead people (and occassionally helps them cross over).

“So,” Tony says slowly, dragging out the syllables. “Any idea why you’re a ghost?”

“Not really,” Steve replies, looking down at his combat boots.

“You got any unfinished business you need to take care of before you pass over? Need to avenge your murder, say goodbye to a relative, kiss the girl you’ve been sweet on since school?”

Steve blushes. “There was a girl...”

“Yes?” Tony prompts, smiling eagerly at the lead.

“I met her during the war. I promised to meet her here, in New York, when the fighting was over. She was going to teach me to dance.”

“What was her name?”

“Peggy. Peggy Carter. She was from England, part of British Intelligence. I worked with her in the Strategic Scientific Reserve. She was beautiful and kind and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it – she was your dream girl,” Tony interrupts. “You promised her you’d meet her and died before you could. You feel guilty and need to apologise before you can move on.” Tony whips out his phone and begins to search for Peggy Cater of British Intelligence. “I think I can find her for you. If you have something to tell her I can write it down in a letter, pretend you wrote it during the war, and that I found it when going through your old gear. Then you can pass over and I can turn this old dance hall into the site of my new tower.”

“You’d do that for me?” Steve asks, his eyes wide with wonder.

“It’s a hobby,” Tony shrugs. “Helping ghosts resolve their unfinished business. I like to think it balances out the wrongs done by my company when my godfather ran things.”

Steve smiles. “You’re a good person Tony Stark.”

“I know,” Tony says, focusing on his phone rather than on Steve in order to avoid the warm feeling he gets in his chest from that smile. “Now hush. I’ve got to hack into government files to get your girlfriend’s new address and it seems the Brits have improved their firewalls since last time. Damn, looks like they finally hired someone with some talent to work on their security.”

Steve continues to smile and allows Tony to work as he silently ponders exactly how he wants to say goodbye to Peggy, his first and only crush.   

 


	12. Coulson & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Tony Stark: Vampire Slayer

“Stark,” Coulson starts, clipped but calm. “A slayer is supposed to stake vampires, not sleep with them.”

Tony grunts as he reaches for a shirt. The vampire sharing his bed scowls and gives Coulson the finger.

“Sorry Coulson – I must have slept through that lesson.”

“There was no lesson. Common sense means I’ve never needed to give a lesson on it.”

“Well there you go then!” Tony says as he pulls on his T-shirt. “You should know by now that I have zero common sense; you need to spell these things out for me.”

Coulson senses a headache coming. He keeps his expression neutral, however. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll also be sure to add in a lesson on exterminating demons rather than befriending them.”

“That was one time! And come on, Bruce is harmless. That whole rampage thing was one big misunderstanding. He’s better now – trust me.”

“I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Don’t be like that Coulson,” Tony says as he slips into his jeans. “Just because I’ve had a few bad ideas recently doesn’t mean I’m untrustworthy.”

“A few bad ideas,” Coulson deadpans.

“OK, maybe a few more than a few. In my defence: most of those were good ideas – I just have incredibly bad luck.”

Coulson gives him a quietly judgemental look. Tony shrugs it off as he always does and leans over to kiss the highly amused vampire still in his bed.

“See you later babe. You better see yourself out or Coulson will stake both of us.”

The vampire salutes the suggestion and Tony grins. Coulson suppresses a sigh and exits the bedroom. He hears the young slayer follow him and silently wonders what he did to get this assignment. Why couldn’t he have been sent to New York to watch over the gallant Steve Rogers, or to New Mexico to train Clint Barton, or even to Russia to work with Natasha Romanov? No, instead he had been assigned to Tony Stark – the most frustrating vampire slayer he’s ever met.

“Hey, Coulson, can we stop for coffee on the way to wherever it is we’re going? I need caffeine like a car needs gas and I’m running very low on gas at the minute.”

This time Coulson does sigh. Definitely the most frustrating slayer he’s ever met.


	13. Lady Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting at the races.

They meet in Monaco nine years before Afghanistan. A raven-haired beauty with legs a mile long and lips as red as sin, she instantly catches Tony's eye. He saunters to her side with two glasses of Champaign and a smile dripping with seduction. She accepts the glass, her eyes roving over his body appreciatively. He begins the conversation in French but the reply he receives is English. Not American English but English-English. It's been awhile since a Brit has been numbered among his conquests and Tony is more than encouraged by this development.

"So what brings you to Monaco?"

"The race," is the gorgeous woman's reply.

"A fan of fast cars huh?" Tony asks with a grin.

The woman gives a hum of agreement. "Yes, but my favourite part is watching those same cars crash and ignite in a blaze of glorious destruction."

The light in her startlingly green eyes is unholy, indecent even. Tony realises then that this is a very dangerous woman, a woman who is not entirely stable, and leans in closer to her. "I'm Tony Stark. I make weapons, some of them capable of mass destruction."

The woman's fascination suddenly mirrors his own. "Mass destruction you say?" she murmurs, low and smoky and just the sort of tone Tony likes to hear in the bedroom.

"I'm also great between the sheets," he says with an obvious smirk.

"So forward," the woman comments in a manner suggesting she approves.

"I'm all about seizing the day and it's not often I get to meet a woman as stunning as you with a penchant for watching things burn."

"I assure you Mr Stark, there are no other women like me."

"All the more reason for me to snap you up right away then."

Before Tony can ask her back to his hotel room Obie appears and slings an arm around Tony's shoulder. "Excuse me Miss but I need to borrow Tony for a minute."

The woman hides her disappointment well as she murmurs a gracious, "Of course."

Tony is instantly dragged towards the Suits so that Obie can show him off or network or do something else that is far less interesting than talking with the nameless beauty. By the time Obie is willing to release him the woman is long gone. Tony is disappointed and wishes he had snuck away from Obie. He decides to relieve himself of the feeling with more Champaign and the company of a buxom but dull brunette. He can't help but wonder if he's missed his chance forever of getting to know the mysterious beauty in both the biblical and the socially acceptable sense of the phrase.

***

A little over ten years later Tony is back in Monaco to watch the race. He's alone in the bathroom when he hears the door open and high heels clicking against the tiled floor. He's about to make some smart-mouth comment about getting lost and gender confusion when two well manicured hands grasp his hips. Tony tenses and checks he is wearing the Mark VII bracelets. Then a sultry voice whispers in his ear, "Long time no see Mr Stark."

Slowly, Tony turns. He is shocked to see a familiar face that has not aged in the least.

The mysterious woman's smile is as dangerous as ever. "Still interested in seeing me between the sheets?"

There are alarms blaring in his mind, but Tony has never paid much attention to those. "How about we start with a drink somewhere where my dick isn't on show?"

The woman laughs and Tony can't help but think he's missed the joke.

 


	14. Loki/Darcy & Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki vs. Spiders

When Odin had stripped Loki of his powers and flung him down to Midgard to seek penance he had thought that he could fall no lower. Trapped in the basement of an old research facility whilst a storm rages above him and a dozen spiders crawl across his skin, his newly acquired girlfriend attempting unsuccessfully to clamber onto his shoulders to avoid the arachnids, he realises he had underestimated just how much the universe is against him.

“This is not my fault I swear!”

Loki sends Peter a venomous look that causes the adolescent to flinch.

“Ok, maybe it is a little my fault – but how was I supposed to know she was terrified of spiders?”

“Because those eight-legged freaks are gross, and creepy, _and if one of them touches me I swear I will scream until your ears bleed!_ ”

Wincing, Loki wonders if they have not already reached that particular juncture. He winces again when Darcy’s knee collides with his kidney, and pointedly ignores Peter’s apologetic expression.   

“I’m sure I can fix this. Just give me a minute to get my stuff together and work out how I summoned the spiders in the first place so that I can come up with a way to send them back to where they came from.”

_“Less talking more science!”_ Darcy screeches from far too close to Loki’s ear for comfort.

Peter hurriedly scrambles into action, the look of discomfiture on his youthful face unfortunately doing nothing to lighten Loki’s mood. The former god crushes a spider beneath his heel with relish, only for two spiders to avenge their comrade’s death by slipping beneath the leg of his pants. He rams his leg against the wall and cringes more at the gore of the arachnids against his skin than the actual pain caused by his actions. He bitterly curses the universe and whichever genius thought Peter Parker was mature enough to be left in a laboratory without supervision; he swears upon the throne of Asgard that when this is over he will uncover the unfortunate mortal’s name and have his revenge.

He’s distracted from his plotting by Darcy’s quiet whisper. “You’re my hero, you know that right? If I was the bossman I would totally count this as an act of selfless heroism, or whatever it is you’re supposed to do to get your powers back.”

Loki fights back the smile that threatens to break across his lips. Instead he sighs and says, “If only Odin had your phobia Lady Darcy.”

“Then you’d have totally exploited it by filling the throne room with spiders?”

The former god allows himself to grin at that. He immediately regrets it when a spider comes too close, causing Darcy to scream, flail, and topple both of them. As the arachnids swarm he once again quietly curses his life and wonders why the universe seems so very much to delight in his misery.


	15. Loki & Thor & Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Loki hadn't followed Thor to Jotunheim?

Loki is silent as Odin returns with his brother and friends. His eyes sweep over them, noting quickly that none of them are injured, and releases a grateful breath when he hears Odin shout at Thor, "You nearly started a war!" So his father had managed to get there on time. His intentions had only been to cause a little mischief and ruin Thor's big day - he was glad his actions had not led to disaster. Then Odin says, "If your brother had not told me of what you were planning," and Loki instantly tenses as five pairs of eyes turn towards him. They are accusing, hurt even, and Loki has to suppress a flinch. He'd said that his mother had need of his talents so could not follow Thor to Jotenheim. That had been a lie; as soon as the party had set off he'd rushed to Odin to explain the situation. His father had wanted to know why he hadn't tried to stop them, or why he hadn't gone with them. Loki had replied earnestly that he knew it was a bad idea but that Thor would have never listened to him. Once his brother set his course there was no stopping him. Loki had seen the suspicious look in Odin's eye, but his father had had more important things to deal with. 

  
"Look at me Thor! Loki is not the one to blame for this!" Odin bellows, and Loki feels like laughing a little at that. "You are the one who put the lives of your companions at risk! You are the one who nearly ruined the peace treaty we have with the Jotun! You are a vain, arrogant and cruel boy! You are not ready to be king!"  
  
Even as Thor argues with their father, Loki can't help smiling. _Finally_ someone else has noticed. Thor is a warrior, not a king; to hand the throne to him now would be to doom Asgard. To see his fears confirmed and verified is oddly satisfying to Loki.   
  
Finally, Odin loses his patience with Thor and decrees that he is to banished from Asgard. The smile drops from Loki's lips and he steps forward, along with the still present warriors, to beg Odin for mercy. He snarls at them to be silent, then returns his attention to Thor. Loki watches helplessly as Thor's powers are stripped from him and he is thrown into one of the Nine Realms. He has no words for this, and does not attempt to speak as Sif and the Warriors Three pass him. He avoids their betrayed and accusing gazes; he does not need them to know that his well-laid plans have fallen to pieces. He never wanted Thor banished. Angered, yes, humiliated, yes, but not banished.   
  
Odin places his hand on Loki's shoulder, and he looks up to meet his father's weary gaze. "Thor needs to learn that he cannot rush into things so recklessly. If he can prove himself the man we all know he is capable of being, then we will welcome him back to Asgard."  
  
"Father..." is all Loki can say before his words dry up.   
  
Odin smiles and leads Loki away from the Bifrost. "You did the right thing Loki."  
  
Loki hates how much he hopes Odin's words are true.


	16. Loki/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds a questionable pair of undergarments in Darcy's room.

Darcy knows she’s in trouble the second Loki exits her room with a pair of burgundy silk boxers and an expression that has passed beyond rage and entered the ‘potentially homicidal’ category. “Who do these undergarments belong to?” he growls.  
  
“They’re mine,” she replies calmly as she surreptitiously checks that she did in fact pick up her Taser that morning.   
  
“Do not lie to _me_ mortal,” Loki hisses. “Do you think me dense? I know that these are the undergarments of a man; now tell me who it was that you prostrated yourself before, you shameless quim, so that I may find the wretched mortal and relieve him of the burden of living through the Hel I intend to put him through!”  
  
“Dude, I wasn’t lying!” Darcy protests. “Do you think _I’m_ dense enough to lie to the god of lies? There was no other guy! Well, there was, but not in the way you’re thinking!” The poisonous look Loki gives her translates to ‘explain before I choke the answers out of you’. “Okay, so, I was helping out in Stark’s lab in California when...something happened. I can’t say what because I signed a confidentiality agreement and I kinda like not being destitute or locked up in a rich guy’s private dungeon.” Loki takes a step forward and Darcy decides it might be a good idea to get to the point. “Basically, long story short, something happened and I kinda sorta wet myself from laughing so hard. Stark’s robot butler made him give me a change of clothes and as soon as I tried on the boxers I knew this was the reason why rich people think they’re so much better than everybody else. When you’re wearing underwear _that good_ how could you not feel like a god? So I traded my silence for the boxers, which means they are now mine and I wasn’t lying about owning them!”  
  
Darcy grins proudly as she waits for Loki to process her statement. The look of murderous wrath slowly leaves his features as he considers the garment in his hand thoughtfully. “You traded your silence for this?”  
  
“Plus any and all new Stark gadgets that come out from now until the end of the world. Why do you think I didn’t throw a fit when Thor sat on my phone _again_?”  
  
Loki nods, as if he considers that a much more reasonable price.  
  
After a minute of silence Darcy crosses her arms and says, “I think some jealous prick owes his girlfriend an apology for getting all up in her face and for calling her a word she doesn’t understand but assumes she should slap him for.”  
  
A smile curls at the corner of Loki’s lips, and in the blink of an eye he is standing before her. The god wraps an arm around Darcy’s waist and leans down to whisper in her ear, “Does the apology have to be verbal?”  
  
The sensation of talented fingers slipping beneath her shirt and an even more talented mouth pressing wet kisses along her neck causes Darcy to shudder. “Nope, not at all – I am totally okay with a very physical apology.”  
  
Darcy has just enough time to recognise the leer against her skin before she is being carried bridal style towards the bedroom. She grins and decides that, if this is the result of leaving questionable underwear in plain sight, then perhaps she needs to do so more often.


	17. Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast the morning after.

“I don’t know about where you come from, but around here it’s considered rude if after sleeping with someone you destroy the city they’re living in.”

“Oh?” Loki hums, a lazy smile gracing his lips as he stares across the breakfast table at Stark.

Stark takes a gulp of his orange juice before saying, “Yeah, it’s kinda ungrateful. Like kicking an old woman’s cat after she’s taken you in and fed you milk and cookies.”

Loki takes a sip of his own orange juice before inspecting the slice of toast Stark had presented to him. It is slightly charred but appears to be edible. At least it is more appealing than the colourful shapes Stark had earlier tried to convince him were food.

“What if the intercourse was disappointing?” Loki asks with a sly grin as he bites down on the toasted bread.

Stark gives him a look that says he is not amused. “You weren’t complaining last night. Or this morning. Or when we were in the shower.”

Loki chuckles lightly. “There’s no need to get defensive Stark. It wasn’t a criticism, simply an enquiry. Is one allowed to destroy a city if they are promised to have their ‘mind blown’ and walk away from the liaison with all their mental faculties intact?” He takes another sip of juice and adds, “Are you sure there is no fruit in your penthouse?”

“Sorry, Pepper stopped stocking the kitchen with perishables when we broke up. Something about waste and it already being hard enough to get me to eat.” Stark swallows a mouthful of his obnoxiously bright cereal and says, “If this is going to be a regular thing I could ask her to buy in something you like.” 

“What makes you think I would wish to engage in sexual acts with you again?”

“One: I’m not dead. Two: we did it more than once, so I’m guessing I was pretty damn good. And by the way, if you’re disappointed with somebody’s performance that doesn’t mean you have permission to go destroy a city. Keying their car might just pass as acceptable behaviour but anything more violent than that is just overkill.” Loki laughs softly at Stark’s crooked grin. “Three...You haven’t lived until you’ve had sex in a car that costs more than some houses.”

“You’re not the only man in New York with an expensive car Mr Stark.”

“No,” Stark concedes, “but I bet I’m the only one with a shiny chest piece that stops you from making them your puppet.”

 “Indeed,” Loki says, his eyes focused on the glowing contraption in the centre of Stark’s bare chest. “Your reactor has forced me to find other strings I can pull.”

Stark’s face closes, the playfulness disappearing from his eyes. “As I was saying: it would be rude to destroy New York, or any city, really, right now. You should probably get your things and run back to your super-secret super-villain cave and hide out there for at least twenty-four hours before going on another rampage.”

Loki is silent as he studies the man sat across from him. “If you wish me to leave I will do so,” he says as he elegantly rises to his feet. He walks as if he is heading for the exit but pauses when he is stood behind Stark. He places his hands on the mortal’s shoulders and feels him instantly tense. Loki leans towards Stark’s ear and whispers, “I could have threatened the life of Ms Potts. I thought this game would be much more amusing for both of us.”

He bites teasingly at the shell of the man’s ear before retreating. There is the warm caress of magic against Loki’s skin as he summons his mortal attire and makes to leave the penthouse. He can feel Stark’s eyes on him as he walks; angry and calculating and _curious_. He stops when he hears the question, “What fruit do you like?”

A grin splits Loki’s face as he replies without looking back, “Anything but apples.”


	18. Loki & Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good, the Bad, and the Trickster

"We should put the other one in a cage too."  
  
Thor glares at Tony. "He is not dangerous, he does not belong in a cage."  
  
Before Tony can reply Loki jumps on him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. "Please don't put me in a cage! I'll be good I swear!"  
  
Clint laughs whilst Natasha and Steve smile. "Thor's right; he doesn't belong in a cage," Bruce adds, more than a little sympathetic with the plight of this man who claims to not be the monster others suspect him of being.  
  
Loki grins at hearing this and releases Tony so that he can hug Bruce. Bruce awkwardly accepts the gesture, much to the amusement of the others. From inside his cage, the other Loki sneers, "I can't believe that pathetic wretch was ever a part of me."  
  
Thor looks him straight in the eye as he says, "And I cannot believe that such a villain ever existed inside the brother I once knew."  
  
"You didn't know me very well then did you _brother_?" Loki spits the word, as if it burns his mouth.  
  
Thor looks away, trying not to contemplate how true those words might be. He is met by the visage of Loki - the good Loki who is much more like the brother he remembers. True, his younger brother was never this openly affectionate (he can't recall the last time Loki embraced him like this) but when he was a boy the trickster was also innocent and untainted by hatred. There is only good in this Loki, as there was once good in his brother. Thor hopes that when (if) the two halves are reunited it is this side of his brother that will prevail over the ruthless monster that they have imprisoned in the cage.  
  
Tony looks around at the assembled Avengers and asks, "Really? None of you are worried that this might be an act?"  
  
"I don't think anyone is this good an actor," says Natasha. When Loki starts to turn towards her she adds, "But I do think we should implement a 'no-touching' rule."  
  
"Seconded," Tony says automatically.  
  
"Me too," adds Clint.   
  
A look of devastation crosses the good-Loki's face. Then, with a complicated hand movement and a shimmer of light, five more Loki's appear. They each pull one of the Avengers into a hug, much to the displeasure of all involved. The real good-Loki turns to Thor with a grin that makes the older brother laugh and pull the younger into a hug.   
  
Perhaps the little brother Thor remembers isn't lost after all.

 


	19. Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dog's life

“What did you do to me!?” Tony cries.

It comes out as a howl.

Loki smirks as he spins a mirror out of air and magic. He crouches down and presents the glass to Tony. The inventor stares at what should be his reflection but is in fact a white and sable Papillion. Tony raises his hand and the dog raises its paw. He sticks out his tongue and the dog mimics him. He spins in a circle and bares his teeth only for the dog to mirror his actions. Tony whimpers and the dog’s butterfly ears flatten against its head.

The god of mischief laughs and vanishes the mirror. “You truly are adorable in this form Stark. I am beginning to understand why those ridiculous women in Lady Potts’ magazines feel the need to transform their pets into accessories. I too am beginning to consider the merits of purchasing a bag for the sole purpose of having you with me wherever I go.”

Tony growls and it comes out much more high pitched than he would have liked. “Try it and I will take the biggest shit you’ve ever seen in your shoes.”

“You could excrete for a week and you would not be able to create the ‘biggest shit’ I’ve ever seen.”

“You can understand me?” Tony asks. It comes out as a yip.

“The AllSpeak allows me to converse with all manner of creatures.”

Tony growls again. “Turn me back Loki. This isn’t funny.”

“On the contrary Stark,” Loki says with a wide grin. “I think you will find that this is _hilarious_.”

Tony decides to find out how funny Loki finds it when Tony bites off one of his fingers. He bounds towards the still grinning god but is distracted by a strange sensation behind his ear. It’s a very pleasurable sensation and without really realising what he is doing Tony rolls onto his back. The sensation moves from behind his ear to his stomach and Tony makes a noise that he knows should embarrass him but at this point he is too distracted to care.

“Good dog,” Loki says as he continues to rub Tony’s stomach.

Tony barks and Loki laughs delightedly.

JARVIS decides to record the episode for posterity’s sake. 

 


	20. Loki & Jotuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true king of Jotunheim

In the end Odin had taken the coward’s way out. Instead of executing Loki he had passed him over to Jotunheim to receive punishment for his crimes against their planet. To Loki this was the same as a death sentence, except that it gave the Allfather the peace of mind that his adopted son’s blood was on the hands of monsters, not his. It was pathetic, and Loki had made sure that Odin knew his thoughts before the blast of dark energy had forced him through space to the place of his birth.

Loki grunted as he landed hard on his back in the densely packed snow. He rolled onto his front then manoeuvred himself onto his knees by using his still bound hands. He took in his surroundings carefully, searching for any sign of life. In the distance he could see the ruins of what he assumed was their capital, and slowly approaching him from the city marched an army of Jotun. Loki sneered and staggered to his feet. He could run; he was far enough away that he might be able to find a snow-covered crevice to hide in. That would only be a temporary solution, however, and there was always the chance that they would catch him before then. Loki had no intention of dying from a blade of ice in his back like a coward. Even with his hands and magic bound he planned to fight – to meet his end with a grin and his clothes soaked with the blood of monsters. He would accept death proudly and without regretting what he has done. He is Loki and he bows to no-one.

At last the Jotuns arrived and towered menacingly above him. Loki stared unflinchingly at the one who stepped forward to face him, and whom Loki assumed was their new king. The fallen prince stood straight-backed and proud in the face of the Jotun’s power – unwilling to show the fear that curled rebelliously in his belly.

When the Jotun was mere feet away from Loki he halted and moved smoothly onto one knee. Loki stared in bemusement as the rest of the troops copied their leader, their heads bowed respectfully towards Loki. A moment later fury burned cold in Loki’s veins and he hissed, “What trick is this?”

The leader smiled sardonically. “Is this not how you show respect to your king in Asgard?”

Loki’s mind reeled and his mask slipped. He had expected so many things from his banishment here, had anticipated torture and humiliation and death, but never...never this. “I killed Laufey. I murdered your king and tried to destroy your planet. Why would you make me your king?”

“Laufey led us in a failure of a campaign against our eternal enemies,” the leader sneered, his teeth bared in memory of his previous ruler. “He surrendered to save his own life and let the Asgardians walk away with our most prized possession; allowed our world to fall into ruin and did nothing to try and rebuild it. He was a terrible king who survived only because of his ruthless murder of any who opposed him.

“As for your crimes,” the leader continued thoughtfully, “you acted in defence of those you thought were your people. You were misguided, brainwashed by Odin to hate yourself and your true people. We cannot blame you for acting as you were programmed to do. Even if we did, you redeemed yourself by your actions on Midgard.” The leader grinned, seeming to relish his next words, “You acted as any true Jotun would once you freed yourself from Odin Allfather’s control. You tried to bring to heel those wretched mortals the Asgardians love so much. You fought their prince and made him bleed. You tried to kill him and when you failed you stood proud before the court of Asgard. You showed strength, cunning, and a hatred of Asgard. Why would we not want the greatest mage Jotunheim has ever seen (who is also of royal blood and a great warrior) as our king?”

Loki looked to the other Jotun. Many of them were watching him closely, their gazes filled with...respect. Admiration. They thought him a great warrior, revered his magic, and did not wish to disown him for his choices or his heritage. In fact they relished it – they seemed to cherish every single thing about him. It all seemed too good to be true, and Loki had learnt over time that when things seemed that way they often were.

“How do you know what transpired on Midgard and the court of Asgard?”

“Our mages do not have your talent, but they are able to see certain things within the Nine Realms. They have watched and regaled us all with the tales of your heroism. They have even learned your trick of masking such conversations from the eyes of Asgard’s watcher.”

Loki couldn’t repress a smile at that. “Odin must be losing his touch; sending me here to meet my death and instead gifting me with an army.”

“Does that mean you will accept the burden of the fallen throne of Jotunheim and help us wage a glorious campaign against our eternal enemies of Asgard and their mortal pets?”

Loki watched as hope filled the leader’s expression. He watched as the infection spread to the rest of the assembled Jotun. Then he grinned, reached for the ice inside of him, and allowed his features to shift. It seemed Asgard had been wrong about so many things. The Jotuns were not mindless savages – no, they were clearly highly intelligent creatures to recognise Loki’s greatness. They saw him, accepted him, worshiped him; they were willing to forgive his past because they knew he was the only one who could raise them up from their pitiful existence. They knew he would be the one to make Asgard _burn_.

Dark glee sparkled in Loki’s now red eyes as he replied, “Gather the troops and make ready my coronation. If we are going to bring Odin to his knees I must know what I have to work with.”

The Jotun grinned and bowed his head. “As you wish, my king.”


	21. Loki/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clubfoot_

“ _One, take control of me? You're messing with the enemy._

 

Loki curses and backs away from the laptop, the thumb-drive still clutched firmly in his hand.

 

“ _All I got is a dirty trick.”_

 

Stark re-enters the bedroom smirking knowingly. “Nice try, but nobody touches my stuff.”

 

“ _The blood ain't on my hands; just wanted you near me.”_

 

“I assure you my intentions were in no way malicious.”

 

“ _I tell you, I want you.”_

 

“Don't insult my intelligence Loki.”

 

“ _I'll tell you, I need you.”_

 

“I never would.”


	22. Loki/Darcy & other Marvel ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to train your Norse god (without necessarily reverting to using sex as a reward for "good" behaviour)

“Have you tried spraying him with water?”

Darcy frowns as she continues to stare into the depths of her drink. “Loki’s not a cat.”

Natasha smirks and downs her shot.

Sighing, Darcy looks up from her half-drunk Margarita and asks the group, “How do the rest of you get your boyfriends to do what you want?”

“I put a gun to Clint’s head. Literally.”

Nobody attempts to question the enigma that is Clint and Natasha’s relationship.

“You think I can get Tony to do what I want without using sex?” Pepper asks with the ascension of a perfectly manicured eyebrow. When the rest of the group turns to stare at her, the redhead sighs and says, “Well, alright, I can – but, I swear, it’s like pulling teeth! You’re better off using sex as leverage, Darcy, until you’ve got him trained.” A slightly sadistic smirk crosses her lips as she adds, “You know your work is complete when you give him the silent treatment and he apologise even though he has no idea what he’s done wrong.”

“I feel bad now,” Jane mumbles as she stares into her own Margarita. “Thor is always trying to do things to please me; I don’t think I’ve ever had to train him.”

“So you were perfectly happy with the bleeding carcass he dragged through the mansion for ‘our Yuletide feast’?” asks Pepper sardonically.

Jane winces and says, “I’m suddenly feeling a lot less guilty.”

“That stuff doesn’t count,” argues Darcy. “Thor was just trying to be helpful in his oblivious alien-puppy way. Loki does stuff knowing it isn’t right and will annoy me. How do I get him to care enough not to do it because it makes me sad?”

After a long moment of silence Natasha says, “Unless Stark invents something that inspires a drastic change of heart in the near future I’m afraid you’ll have to use the tried and tested method of positive and negative reinforcement.”

“Yes, but can’t I offer a reward other than sex for good behaviour and take sex off the table for bad behaviour?”

“Not unless you can think of something Loki really likes and doesn’t want taken away.”

“I can’t think of anything,” admits Jane.

“Nothing that isn’t illegal or morally questionable,” adds Pepper.

“I have a list,” Darcy says. “One: his helmet. Two: BBC Sherlock. Three: sprouts – and, side note, how the hell does he like those evil little green balls of blah?! Four:-”

“If you have a list why do you need our help?” interrupts Jane.

“Because Loki hides his helmet with magic, I have no control over Steven Moffat, and he can always steal his own sprouts if he really wants them. How am I supposed to use any of that against him?”

The three other women share a look before turning sympathetic eyes on Darcy. Sensing defeat, Darcy groans and bangs her head against the hard wood of the table.

“Dammit, looks like I’m going to have to keep using sex to convince him not to set fire to things.”

They’d laugh if they weren’t all well aware that Darcy was being deadly serious.

“Look on the Brightside,” Natasha advices with a playful smirk.

“What Brightside?” mumbles Darcy, her face still pressed against the table.

“If you change your mind about the water thing you can always borrow Director Fury’s plant mister.”


	23. Loki/Tony & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that matter

It’s the little things that give them away. It’s Tony remembering that Loki loves strawberries when he always forgets that Pepper’s allergic. It’s the suspicious and resentful glares Loki sends Pepper when she visits. It’s Tony responding to trash-talk about Loki with barbed insults and unforgiving smiles. It’s Loki bringing gifts for Tony disguised as challenges or insults (“The Dwarves can build the most magnificent weapons with this metal; I doubt you could craft a toy.”). It’s how Tony is willing to let Loki stay in his lab when he’s hard at work instead of sending him away like the rest. It’s the way Loki returns every time Tony is injured. It’s Tony expecting him to turn up when he’s most needed. It’s Loki teaching Tony about magic and Tony being willing to abandon his pride and ask to be taught.

 

It’s also Steve walking in on them in the kitchen at four in the morning. Hands grasp, tongues tangle, crockery falls to the floor, and Steve regrets being an early riser. After that it’s hard _not_ to notice the little things.


	24. Avengers & Asgardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand years in your shoes

They are halfway through the victory feast when the conversation turns to Loki. Natasha does not hear the comment that sparks the discussion, but she listens intently to the resulting blaze of irreverence. She is not surprised that the warriors at the table are not fond of Loki, but the depth of their dislike shocks her. Spurred on by wine and Loki’s absence the Asgardians mock everything about Loki from his appearance to his fighting style to his personal proclivities. They bring up old history, old anecdotes, of what Natasha would consider harmless pranks. Admittedly, some of them sound as if they weren’t harmless – but Loki was a boy when he committed them and Natasha would have thought that such acts would be remembered as childish stupidity. Thor’s misadventures are certainly not recited with such vitriol as Loki’s; earlier everyone had laughed at Thor’s youthful stupidity and given him a friendly slap on the shoulder. He was not held responsible for the crimes of his past and yet Loki is.

Natasha turns to see if she is the only one who has noticed the inconsistency. Stark is spinning Thor an elaborate tale that seems to have distracted them both from the conversation the rest of the table is embroiled in. Beside them Banner’s eyes are hard as he stares unwaveringly down at his plate. Next to her Roger’s fists are clenched, and she thinks perhaps he would have already intervened on Loki’s behalf if it were not for Clint’s hand on one of his wrists. The two men are staring at each other, silently debating whether it is their place to put an end to this. The stiffness in Clint’s shoulders tells her that Cap is winning.

Sitting silently on Natasha’s other side is Frigga. The assassin turns to the queen and asks softly, “Has it always been like this?”

The smile Natasha receives in return is one of the saddest and most pained she has ever seen. “In mine and my husband’s presence it never use to be so obvious. For the most part they held their tongues and only the odd criticism would be uttered about my son. Of late I am afraid that all of Asgard has forgotten itself. They regularly fail to recall that Loki is still a prince of this realm regardless of the things that he has done.”

“Why do you not silence them?”

The queen gives her a sly smile. “Sometimes it is better to have the rebellious elements publicly fly their colours rather than let resentment fester in secret.”

Natasha returns the smile. “It makes it easier to come up with a list of potential traitors.”

Frigga’s smile brightens, becomes almost fond for a second, before once again descending into sorrow. “I also do not order them to hold their insolent tongues because my husband does not have the faith in our son that I do. He believes Loki is lost to us forever; I have hope that someday soon he will return to us and the path of righteousness he has strayed from.”

Natasha cannot help but think that the queen hopes in vain. If she were Loki she would not return to a land where she is reviled, to friends who betrayed her, to a father who abandoned her, to a brother who only wishes to forgive the person she pretended to be rather than the person she is now. If she were Loki she would run as far away as possible and ally herself with those she could trust not to judge her every second of every day for who she is and the sins she has committed. If she were Loki...

Forcing a smile, Natasha replies, “Miracles do happen.”

She then pours herself a goblet of wine and drinks until she can no longer imagine exactly what she would have done if she had spend the last thousand years walking in Loki’s shoes.


	25. Loki+Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every master needs an apprentice.

“Magic is science untamed. It follows its own unbreakable laws and will bow only to a trained and knowledgeable hand. Once your mind comprehends the illusion you will see the inner workings as easily as you see the mechanics of your machines.”

Tony stares transfixed as the water in his glass shifts – changes colour and shape and texture – until it is two slithering serpents that scale the container and wrap themselves around Loki’s hovering fingers. They hiss irritably as they fall to the desk, rearing their heads as if to strike before Loki waves his hand and they crumple back into water.

“Wow,” Tony breathes. He narrows his eyes as he looks up at the god of mischief. “What’s the catch?”

“Catch?”

“Come on Rock of Ages, do I look like I was born yesterday?” Tony sneers. “When somebody shows up in my workshop unannounced and offers to teach me the secrets of the universe I get a little suspicious. Everything comes with a price, and I assume that the price of forbidden knowledge is rather steeper than a trip on my private jet to Disneyland.”

A smile flickers briefly at the corner of Loki’s lips. “For many years now I have been searching for an apprentice. As my travels across the Nine Realms constantly failed to bear fruit I had almost lost hope of ever finding an apt pupil. Then I met you, Tony Stark, and I knew I had found one worthy of inheriting all that I know.”

“Thanks for the compliment, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“The catch, Stark, is that you must leave this life of yours. You must be free to travel with me so that I can show you everything the universe has to offer.” The god leans forward and whispers, “You must also be willing to obey me in all matters. To challenge my authority at any time could be catastrophic for both of us. Do you think you are able to place your freedom in the hands of another?”

“No,” Tony answers automatically. “I was somebody’s puppet once – somebody I trusted much more than I trust you – and it didn’t end well. Never again.”

“The promise of forbidden knowledge does not tempt you?”

“Hell yeah it tempts me,” Tony replies. “But I’m not going to compromise myself for it. I’m not going to give anyone the opportunity to use me again.”

“I understand,” Loki says calmly. “It saddens me to hear such news, but I understand.”

The god lazily spins his hand and Tony tenses. He releases the breath he was holding when instead of summoning a weapon Loki draws out what appears to be a Chinese puzzle box. The god gracefully places the box on the workbench beside the puddle of water and withdraws his hand.

“If you ever change your mind use this to call me. If you are truly as intelligent as I believe you are I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out how it works.”

“Thanks. Again.” Carefully, Tony picks up the box and examines it. It’s not made of any material Tony has ever seen before and he doesn’t recognise any of the symbols carved into its sides. It’s a puzzle and a challenge and Tony is highly tempted to play. He knows that wouldn’t be one of his better ideas, though, so instead he says, “It can’t be that easy. If I’m really this big prize you’ve spent years looking for then there’s no way you’re going to just walk away.”

“And yet I am,” Loki replies with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye that reminds Tony of a cat playing with its food. At Tony’s look of scepticism he continues, “Do not misunderstand me Stark – I am not walking away forever. As long as you are alive there is always the chance that you will change your mind. I have lived for centuries; I do not mind waiting a few more years for your circumstances to shift and your purposes to align with mine.”

“What if that never happens?”

“With the life you lead I anticipate that it will.”

“What does that mean?” Tony growls.

“Simply that you live a dangerous life. You have many enemies that are willing to target your kith as well as you. The odds of loss are high, and with loss often comes change of a dramatic sort.”

“Is that a threat?”

“An observation.”

Tony balls his hand into a fist to stop it from shaking. “Good, because I don’t take threats well.”

“Clearly,” is Loki’s dry reply. Then he grins – perfect white teeth displayed in an expression that is all playful predator. “I don’t need to threaten Stark. I could take you as my apprentice by force and bind you to my will. I could make an obedient slave of you with greater ease than you might think.”

“If that’s true then why haven’t you done it already?” Tony challenges.

“Because the greatest apprentices are those who come willingly. Those who are motivated by the pursuit of knowledge learn more than those chased by the cane. Their masters are also a lot less likely to end up dead when the student eventually surpasses the teacher.” As Tony ponders that last comment and all the implications attached to it, Loki takes a step backwards. He bows mockingly and says, “Fare thee well, Tony Stark of Midgard. Do promise to think on my proposal until next we meet.”

With that the god of mischief disappears in the illusion of a golden mist. Tony stares at the spot Loki last occupied until he is certain that he is gone. He then carefully moves the god’s puzzle box to the safe where he keeps old weapon designs, prototypes, and mementos of his father; hoping that, like the rest of its new companions, he will never again need look upon it.


	26. Loki + Asgardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is called to testify against Sif and the Warriors 3 for their actions during the first Thor film.

Loki's return to Asgard is not what he expects. Instead of being thrown before the Allfather to beg for mercy he is instead asked to step forward as a witness in the trial of the Warriors 3 and Lady Sif. Loki stands before the court with his hands unshackled and testifies that the four Asgardians defied his commands when he was acting as the rightful king. He tells all those assembled that he sent the Destroyer to wipe out traitors and all those he saw as a danger to the peace he was attempting to establish. He never meant to hurt the mortals or commit genocide. He meant to bring political instability to a realm he was at war with in the hope that by the time the Jotuns had established a new chain of command Odin would be awake and Asgard would be ready to fight. The accused had threatened to ruin his plan, to bring a banished warmonger back to Asgard. Thor could not follow orders and was a liability. He would have rushed headlong into battle; Loki would have minimised the damage that might be done to his kingdom so that the carnage of the last war was not repeated. His actions were always in the best interest of Asgard and the accused were traitors for undermining him and assisting a known traitor.

The warriors rebut that Loki had acted out of jealousy, that his silver tongue lied and was trying to deceive the court. Only fools would trust the word of a man accused of starting wars in other realms and trying to enslave the mortals.

Loki replies that until he is convicted of such crimes they cannot affect proceedings; and before they defame his character they should remember that he is a prince and his past tricks do not indicate that he should become the villain they accuse him of being.

The jury are clearly torn between impartiality and their inherent dislike of Loki. They are also torn between their desire for glory and an honourable death and the memory of what horrors arose from the last great war. None of them are eager to send their sons to do battle with monsters.

After Loki Thor takes the stand. He defends his friends and their desire to bring him home to where he belongs. He squirms when questioned about Loki's trickery and lies but answers truthfully. He ends by saying that he believes his friends thought they were also acting for the good of Asgard.

There is then a summary of the proceedings. Loki learns that apart from the accused Heimdall and Frigga have also testified. Heimdall supported the defendants (and is safe from prosecution for political reasons that surprise nobody) and Frigga had said that although she was grateful that they brought her son home they had defied their rightful king and deserved punishment. The statements of others are also summarised before the warriors make their closing arguments. Sif demands to know what others would have done in their place and Loki thinks this is what makes their case.

The jury consider the evidence for hours before producing a verdict. Their answer is that they too would have assumed that Loki had seized the throne, that they too would have sought the _rightful king_ , even if that king had led them straight into war. For ultimately they are warriors and want a king to represent their strength. Loki was not the rightful king in their eyes and never would be. They do not care that Sif and the warriors had acted against him. They give a verdict that the defendants are not guilty of treason.

Loki is not surprised and obediently holds out his hands to receive his shackles. It is his turn to be tried for his crimes. He knows the courts will not care about the people he has killed or tried to kill. They will forgive him trying to kill Thor when he was acting as king. They will admire his bloodthirsty warrior spirit; they will approve of trying to annihilate monsters and making mortals kneel. But ultimately they will remember that he is Loki - an outcast and unworthy of his titles - and they will condemn him for his heritage which must by now be public knowledge. Or perhaps they will surprise him and honour him for turning over this more insane and destructive leaf.

Odin had clearly hoped for a different outcome. Whether out of sentiment for his spare heir or the hope that he could win back Loki's trust is unknown. Odin is shrewd and Loki knows it is from him that he learnt to play games and manipulate people. It would not surprise him if everything that has happened since he was brought to Asgard as a child has all been part of Odin's grand plan. The thought is made all the more terrifying by just how accurate it might be.


	27. Loki + Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needs and Wants

The Void is a hungry beast. It lusts for energy and strips its food from any and all trespassers like a carnivore strips meat from the bone. The only defence against it is to have more energy that its belly can handle. That is how Loki survived his fall, how he ended up on the other side of the universe tattered and frayed but alive. That is how Thanos found him: a shaking thing still pulsing within the cocoon of his magic. Every cell, every nerve, sang with the power he had used to travel that long road – power drawn from the Casket of Ancient Winters which in times gone by had allowed the Jotun to cross the Realms in the same way the Bifrost grants the citizens of Asgard safe passage. Granted. That bridge had been burnt and fallen along with Loki into the Void.

 

Even exhausted from his travels, Loki had enough sense to hide the Casket at the first sign of someone approaching. His skin no longer Jotun blue, he stared up at the imposing figure above him. Thanos smiled – all teeth and no sincerity – and used his powers to rip away Loki’s magic. The god screamed, convulsed and twisted in agony as the thing that had been his lifeline withdrew from him. It felt as if he was being skinned alive – as if his very flesh was being peeled back to reveal the sensitive throbbing centre of his being. It felt like he was dying (if this was living then he wanted to die) and he’d begged shamelessly for it to stop. All his walls tumbled, all his masks shattered, all his secrets were spilled at Thanos’ feet. The Titan stopped, tilted his head curiously, and whispered, “The Tesseract?”

 

Sobbing with relief Loki told him its location, extolled tales of its power and uses. He promised to claim it in exchange for mercy. The Titan smiled again, his gaze promising nothing but pain as he replied that he did not believe in the concept of mercy. He raised his hand, intent on taking the last of the godling’s magic, and forced Loki to think fast. With great relief he found the words that stayed the Titan’s hand: “How will you claim the Tesseract without me?”

 

Thanos could not travel through the Void. His power was all dark energy; like the Void it devoured light energy and thus would not protect him against its much more powerful kin. He could not race through space to Earth and neither could his minions, his Chitauri, as they possessed no magic at all. He could establish a link with the Tesseract, could control the light energy and bring it to heel, but he could not summon nor reach it. He could send another, however; once the link was established he could send another with light magic along the path to the other end. Once there they could open a portal from the other side and any being could pass through unharmed. At last Thanos would be able to escape this barren corner of the universe and lay waste to the rest. He could give his Mistress Death a gift worthy of her suitor. He could have all he has dreamed of for the longest time.

 

Thanos stared at the gasping godling and muttered, “How indeed...What is your price, Asgardian?”

 

Loki floundered. All his mind, his body, _his very being_ , wanted was control of his magic. Yet he was sure he could ask anything of the Titan and he would oblige. Loki thought hard, thought of what he wanted and what he needed. He found nothing but despair and the shattered hope that he could prove himself worthy, that he could be an equal, that he could be a good son. All his dreams were gone and he did not know what he wanted.

 

A glowing blue sphere suddenly appeared in Thanos’ hand and instantly Loki’s despair morphed into hatred. Hatred of his brother, hatred of his father, hatred of all those who helped usurp his throne. He was a king, the rightful king, and all of Asgard conspired to tear him down. They would rather his brutish oaf of a lie-sibling rule them. As always Thor had taken what was his; had stolen his glory and his lie-father’s affection. Well, in that case, Loki would take what Thor loves. He would take Earth and build himself a throne. He would be king and Thor’s precious mortals would bow before him or die. Yes, this was his new dream – and he knew that Thanos could make it reality. “I need an army.”

 

“Then I will lend you mine in exchange for the Tesseract,” Thanos replied with a wide grin. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Loki returned the grin with eyes that glowed blue in the light of the sphere. “Yes.”


	28. Thor + Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real friends don't date their friend's sister (brother?)

“So let me get this straight,” Tony says slowly, his mind whirling as he attempts to once again readjust his worldview. “The hot British chick that tried to convince me to follow her to her hotel room was actually Loki – the same Loki who tried to invade New York. You’re telling me that I was just flirting with your brother Loki, who is sometimes your sister, but is always a tricky little shit intent on causing trouble.”

“Aye,” Thor intones with just the right quantity of grief mixed with exasperation that lets Tony know this isn’t the first time Goldilocks has had this conversation.

“Wow. And I thought my life was weird.”

Tony could end the conversation there, but he wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he did.

“So does _all of him_ change? Does the plumbing get rearranged or-”

“Yes Stark – all of Loki changes when he shapeshifts. If you lie with her then there is every chance that she will bear you an heir.”

“Huh,” Tony replies – a reply that must have sounded a little too thoughtful because suddenly he has a ridiculously tall alien glowering at him in a rather intimidating manner.

“Please tell me that you have not lost all sense by actually _considering_ accepting my sister’s offer.”

Tony holds up his hands placatingly. “Whoa there Captain Hammer. My consideration is purely theoretical. I mean, forget for a second that she’s your sister and just imagine what our children would be like. They would be _mind-blowingly gorgeous._ And smart, and strong, and sarcastic as hell. They would be _perfect_.” Tony takes a moment to savour that image before returning to the present. “However, your sister is ten kinds of crazy and us humans can only deal with about five kinds of crazy before we go crazy ourselves. So even though _theoretically_ I would be doing the world an injustice if I didn’t make perfect babies with your sister – in reality it just wouldn’t work.” Tony sighs dramatically. “I guess the world will just have to soldier on without our imaginary children and be glad it never had to witness one of our domestic disputes.”

Thor laughs, all menace leaving his visage. “I believe you are already crazy Tony Stark.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to think that,” Tony replies with a shrug. “So, are we good? Can we get back to drinking and partying like the world is ending or is there a further heart-to-heart to be had?”

“We are good,” Thor answers with his bright puppy grin that somehow manages to warm Tony’s insides more than the alcohol he’s just consumed.

“Good to hear.”

Together they head back into the party with its loud music, flashing lights, and one Norse god of flexible gender.

 


End file.
